


Impossible love

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: What happends when two who loved each other got seperated and lived in another kingdom..thought they try to get together. Will their love survive or will bad things happen to them?





	Impossible love

So this is my fate as the Queen of the Clubs. Yes I say Queen not King or not a Jack. Unfortunatly the signet of our Kingdom has picked me as the Queen. Very silly since I clearly am far from being a girl. Why it picked me to be the Queen is a question I keep asking myself, but never get an answer to.

I’m here to hear to who have to marry, I am not looking forward to knowing it to be honest. I don’t want to know who faith has decided to put me up with. I wanted to pick someone I love but, because I am a Queen I can’t do that. It annoys me so much that I can’t decide on my own to who I give my hand.

The signet I talked about is something that is given at random in every Kingdom, not the best way to rule over it, but I guess it a rather fair way to do so. Like that it won’t get stuck in one family. Also the voice of the people can be heard, since we grew up with our parents and had normal lives until now. We know the struggles they are in and it is our job now to try to fix it.

Long story short, you need to have a special kind of tattoo that you have since birth. The looks, colour and the shape will decide which position you will have in the Kingdom. It seems that they were worried that they wouldn’t get a queen since the King and Jack were allready born and there was no sign of a Queen.

Well that is because I am about two years younger than our next King and Jack or at least that is what the people who thought me everything I had to know to become Queen told me. So you can say that the whole Kingdom could breath again when I was born.

I still find it very weird to think that my parents had to go to the palace to show me to the previous King and Queen to let them know that the countries next Queen had finally be found. I am just a normal kid and yet, when I was born I was able to make so many people happy. Just because I am wearing the signet of a Queen on my right hip that goes up to my belly button.

The signet always changes where it is placed on the body so you never know where to look for one when you see the King, Queen or Jack. Like our Kingdom for example: The previous Queen had her signet on her shoulder and in the nape of her neck while I as the next Queen have mine on my hip.

I am Toris, my full name is Toris Laurinaitis. Though the people in the castle don’t want me to use my last name anymore. It is because I am going to be crowned Queen any minute now and I can’t show where I came from before. If I did it could be that I would give more attention to my family than to the people of the country, who need me. So I had to say good bye forever to the people who have brought me to this world and who raised me to who I am.

It was a very emotional moment, I have to say that. It was a painfull moment to realise that I would never see my parents again. Not afaid to admit that I have cried when I said good bye to them. They were emotional as well, they would never be able to hold their son again and never be able to visit anymore. The people of the castle luckily understood why I was crying and didn’t ask any questions about what happened there.

I heard that the crowning ceremony had started to I looked up from the little book on my lap, it was about the history of the Heart’s Kingdom. I wanted to pay close attention to the royality of the other countries, since we would see them many time while ruling over the Kingdom were we come from and are royalty of.

Our Kingdom would be the first that would be crowned and by that show to the people of the other Kingdoms. I saw a man getting up and he walked up to the middle of the room, asked for silence before begining.

” I will start with the Kingdom of Clubs. The Kingdom’s new King is Ivan Braginsky.” I looked around to see who got up. We were wearing the clothes of our country yes but it was way to crowded to just pick it out like that.

I saw a man with silver coloured hear and from what I could see purple eyes getting up. He walked to the people who would crown him as King. Now I see more of the guy, I remember meeting him once. I was about the age of six and I was outside. He wanted to play but no one would. When I say that I would play with him, he was very happy and ran off. After that I didn’t see him still today.

“And his Queen is Toris Laurinaitis.” I heard my name and got up from the chair I was sitting on. I actually don’t look much like a boy in this kind of clothes anymore, but people said that I have always looked rather girly. Maybe because I was going to be Queen, I don’t know.

“The one who will help them rule the country is the Jack of Club, Roderich Edelstein.” I heard the man say after I was crowned. We stood at the side so that the others, who would get crowned had some space. I saw a man with brown hair also purple eyes, he was also wearing glasses. So this is the Jack of Clubs, I heard some stories about the man.

They also said a few people who would help the Jack with protecting us. They were simply people who have worked hard to become part of the Royal Guard. I didn’t know or have ever seen any of them so I will have a fun time trying to remember them.

Then the Kingdom of Spades came. The Kingdom of Spades was one of the more powerfull of the countries, while ours was seen as the most happy. It is a responsibility to keep that up.

It seems that the King is a guy, I think a boy around my age or a bit younger. At least he looked very young, he wore glasses yes but it didn’t seem to make him look any older. From what I heard his name is Alfred or like they said Alfred F. Jones

The Queen is Natalia Arlovskaya. I have seen the girl only once before but from the looks of it she didn’t really seem to like me that much. Don’t ask me why, I don’t really know either. I don’t really mind that to be honest since I won’t have as much bussiness with her as our King would.

Finally the Jack of Spades was presented to us. It was a very timid guy. His name is Kiku Honda. From the looks of it, he seems to be a nice person to talk with and such. It is sad that we don’t live in the same Kingdom. I hope to see him again soon.

Like I said when they called out your name you have to get your crown when you are a King or a Queen. If you are a Jack or a member of the Royal guard, you get a special badge like thing. I see it but I can’t really explain what it is to be honest.

Like that we went over the Hearts Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom. I was sad to see that my best friend Felix is part of the Royal Guards of the Kingdom of hearts. We have always been very close and I find it a shame that I can’t see him anymore after this. Felix means a lot to me, more than I showed.

 

Felix Łukasiewicz is one of the higher ranked guards of the Kingdom of Hearts jack of spades . yes the spades part It’s sad we don’t live in the same kingdom. He is a good friend of me and I started to like him a lot. I should not love him but in a way I still do, I should not love someone else than the King I have to marry to, but it was a Royal Guard of the other country that was able to steal my heart.

I finally made up my mind, I would not keep this for myself. They all had to know it, I don’t want to live with keeping my feelings awat from the one I love and pretend like I love that man. I looked at the crowd in the big, ballroom like room and spoke up.

“I’m not going to marry someone I don’t love!” He shouted to be sure that I would get everyone’s attention. From the looks of it my idea seemed to have worked. There was no going back now. I would confess right than an there what I think.

“ I want to marry, who I love and not because it’s my fate or because the people of the country say that I have to!” I continued shouting through the room. At this point I really didn’t care about it being inapropriate for a Queen to do such a thing.

I walked over to Felix and smiled warmly at him.” Please, take this ring and protect it My King of Hearts.” I removed the ring that was on my right hand’s ring finger and handed it to him. He isn’t the King of Hearts though but it was meant to be a symbol to tell him how I feel about him. I hope that he get the hint.

From the look that the man had on his face, with that I mean the wide eyes and the light blush that was spread over his cheek. I could see that the message that I was trying to get across had reached him. I was glad that he finally knows the thing that has been on my mind for years.

The ring that I gave him was the ring, that every Queen gets when she is crowned. Every Kingdom has it’s own kind of ring. It shows that you are married to the country you rule over. I don’t know why something like that is done, but it can just be me, who doesn’t understand things that people have tried to protect for so many year. Yet I won’t agree with being forced to marry someone who I don’t know, I just can’t agree on something like that.

I gave Felix that ring since for a weird reason I was sure that this action would not go unnoticed and unpunished by the wise old man. Though I have the feeling that they weren’t going to teach me a lession but that more sinister things would happen to me. I gave him the ring so that he could remember me. No matter where I might be.

The new King of Hearts, his name is Arthur Kirkland. He got up from where he was sitting. I just felt that it wasn’t a good thing since the Hearts is the most important and the most powerfull among us.

Oh no I’m so dead right now, if they get hands on me. I will never see Felix again that is for sure. He started walking and the fear that was building up in my stomach started to grown.I was so releaved when he walked past me, I let out a small sighed and smiled lightly.

I turned to look where he was going and saw that he walked over to the King of Spades. I don’t know why he walked over to him but it seemed to be very important, since he did it now and not after the ceremony. It looked like he took a deep breath before speaking up again.

“I agree with the Queen of Clubs.” He started and continued looking at the other King, named Alfred if I remember correctly. “Here take this ring and remember me. Because I am sure that you will not see me after this.” He handed over his ring, it had a beautiful red colour and it was in the shape of a Heart.

Did the Jing just have the same ideas about this whole situation as me. I was surprised to say the least. Telling how you feel about someone hate or love to someone from another country will bring you in a lot of trouble, but I’m glad that I did it anyway.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day, the day he gave me that ring. The one that is green like his eyes and had the luck bringing flower. You normally would see only one with three leaves, but the ring must have had four because of the small chance that you have to actually become King or Queen.

I had pretty good luck to be able to get into the Royal Guard. I am not really special, I am really just a normal boy that ended up very lucky to get this job and even become the best among them. They said that is the reason why I ended up being a Royal Guard from the Hearts Kingdom.

Since they are the most important of the four, they needed to get the best protection that there could be. Unfortunatly I was among the best of the ones that were trained at that point.

I had asked if it was possible to be a Royal Guard of the country I am from, but that was in the very beginning. They said if I was really bad enough that I may be able to become a guard there.

He was laughing with the Kingdom where I am from that much was for sure. Saying that I had to be one of the worst among the guard to get placed in the Club’s Kingdom Royal Guard is very insulting to my country but also to me. Since the person who had to be Queen now was my best friend and who knows maybe even a bit more than that.

As you may have noticed, I didn’t get placed in my own Kingdom and I was not happy when I heard that. I had done everything to get there but in a way even when I was not trying my best they was a good guard in me. Who knows, maybe they did this to bully me. I was trying so hard to get in the Club’s Royal Guard and maybe to tease me they placed me here.

I was getting very tired, I didn’t have much sleep last night. It had been the third year aniversary of when Toris had dissapeard. Everything that had happend that day came back into my mind. It resulted in me not being able to sleep much. The only sleep that I got was when I passed out very early in the morning.

The King, named Alfred walked past me before turning around again. Did he forget something in the room that he had been in? Which was his office. They put me as the bodyguard of the King since I was the best among the guards. He walked back to me.

The King scanned me when he was standing in front of me. I stood there in the formal pose that he had to do around the King and Queen, but I felt the energy drain from me when I was going this. It was asking a lot of my energy.

“You can have a short break, Felix.” He said and smiled lightly at me. I assume that he noticed that I was very tired. Alfred is a very understanding guy and I am very happy that he is. It makes the job a lot easier but also it is a lot more fun for the Kingdom. They now have a King, who really understands the problems they have.

“I apreciate that you help me so much abd that you are always there to stand here while I work. It makes me feel a lot safer. You really deserve the break and also a nap.” I tried to protest but it was a King’s order and I can’t go against that.

I thanked him and bowed before leaving with the King, since he could not be somewhere without a guard, even inside the castle. We needed to find someone who could replace my role first.

When after a while we found a guard that could take over my job, I was able to go to my room. Since I am the Head Guard, I have a seperate bedroom. Sometimes it is very nice to have a room for my own, but sometimes it can get very lonely since there is no one to really talk to before going to bed. You can’t have it all they say and that is true of course.

The guard that had to replace me looked at me like I was an alien of some sort. He will most likely think that I am to lazy to do my job since I am from the Clubs Kingdom after all. People from other countries think that we are very lazy and don’t do stuff, but that is very wrong. I am the only guard that is from another Kingdom.

After a few minute walk I could see the door of my bedroom coming in sight. For a reason that I can’t explain I was happy that I would be able to lay down for a little. I will have to thank the King ones more when I see him tomorrow. I am sure that the small nap was going to help me a lot.

When I reached my room, I opened the door and just laid down on my stomach on the bed. Never had I been so happy to lay down on a heaven like this. I didn’t bother to close the door and kicked my shoes out. My clothes would get wrinkles but at this point, I was to tired to care about that.

Before I would fall asleep, I would look at the ring, that I got from my best friend. I got it the day that he had dissapeard. It was after that he had said that he wouldn’t agree on the forced marriage that they had put him up with. In a way that is very like Toris, he would speak up if he found that what was going on wasn’t right. It is him and it is something that I have always admired in the man. Even though he knew the risks of telling everyone what he thought. He still did it, because to him lying to everyone and I think most importantly to me was something that he couldn’t do.

To be honest I love him as well but I wasn’t able to tell him that, that day since the King of Hearts interupted us in our little moment. I blushed back than when I heard what nickname Toris had found for me. ‘My King of Hearts’. He most likely said that because I am the one who ‘rules’ over his heart. That is what I am able to get from it. The problem is that he is the Queen and I am just a mere guard, in a different Kingdom even.

I was shocked to hear that he also loved me, that he returned the feelings that I had for him. Yet fate didn’t want it to be like that. Toris, the Queen of Clubs dissapeard right after the crowning ceremony. Though be both knew that that would happen, since people who dissagree with the things that are decided. They dissapear than.

Also the King of Hearts was never seen after he told how he felt towards the King of Spades. Most likely the same thing that has happend to the Queen of Clubs will have happend to the King of Hearts.

I have a bad feeling that they are doing or have done bad things to him. What Toris and Arthur have done is seen by the wise people as if you have just betrayed your country and the others as well. You should be punished severly, but they are the King and Queen of different countries so I don’t know what has happened to them because of it. I know if a normal person, like me would say it that I would end up being dead.

I laid there on my stomach on my bed. That was for a few hours. Catching up the sleep that I had missed was very nice. I woke up when I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. My eyes shot open when I felt the weight on my shoulder, I jumped up as well.

I than noticed that it was the King who had woken me up. ”I’m so sorry, My King.” I said and bowed deeply for him, out of respect and as an apology. “I swear that it won’t happen again.”I mumbled very fast while still facing the ground. I was a bit ashamed that he had to find me like that.

”Please stand up Felix.” He waited for me to get up to continued what he wanted to say. “You miss him too, don’t you?” My eyes widened in surprise when I heard him saying that. So he knows that I like the Queen of Clubs? Is it so obvious that I do? I don’t know.

I took a deep breath and nodded.”Yes, my King. I do love the Queen of Clubs, I know that I should not but I do. He means a lot to me, more than I can express in words.” The King nodded, it was like he understood how I felt right now.

”Please call me Alfred, you are so much around me that it feels weird for me when you are so formal. So when no one else is around, please call me that.” I was more than surprised that he sugested that. “Is it fine that I call you Felix instead of your last name.” My brain was still trying to comprehend the situation but I nodded without thinking.

This is the King of Spades. I am honestly glad that he acts around us like we are like normal people and that we can have our bad days, our sad days and and things like that. Even though he is the King of this country, he acts like we are equal. He doesn’t seem to thing that he is more than us. In a way it is nice that the power of the country hasn’t changed the nice guy.

Not everyone is like him. For example the Queen of Spades, our Queen has changed quite a lot since she is Queen. She started to act colder toward the people, who work here. She has started to become very possesive over the King but at the same time she loves the King of Clubs. She tries to prevent the man from loving someone while she gets pissed when you say that she can’t love Ivan.

People say that the Royalty that dissapeard long ago , still live in the castle and do their work while being locked in a room that no one is allowed to enter or walk past. It would be in a not used part of the castle. It are rumours though, I don’t know if they are real or not.

But I have a feeling he isn’t treathing the Queen of Clubs well. I don’t know why, but I never have trusted the King of my Kingdom that much. He just not likes a guy that you would trust right away, he looks like he has a more evil side and that is why I am so afraid that he has done bad things to Toris.

“King Alfred, you have a visitor!” Natalia shouted, she didn’t sound very pleased. Most likely, because Alfred wasn’t in the room he was supposed to be according to her planning. She controls everything he does and doesn’t even trust the guards walking around the castle.

We both sighed and went to the throne room, because we didn’t want her to explode with the guest being here in the castle. When we got there we saw someone wearing a cape with a hood kneeling in front of the Queen. The King sat down on his throne and looked at the person.

”My excuses for being late, but there was something in the castle that had to be solved first.” Alfred said and got a displeased glare from Natalia. “The guest is a person Natalia, they deserve to know that we are sorry that they had to wait to get help.” The King simply said to her. Every one in the country and even in the neighboring countries knew that it wasn’t going well between the two of them.

“What are you doing here,may I ask you?” The King nicely asked the visitor. He tried to be as nice as possible, even though the Queen had brought him in a bad mood. The King didn’t want it to ruin it for the person in front of him. That is why he is such a good King.

I think that the visitor was about 19 years old. From how he or she was built, I could figure that the person was around that age. The person looked like an adult but it also looked like they were still growing. I got a familiar feeling from being around the visitor and I don’t know why.

It felt like the King had the same feeling about this as me. “Felix, take the hood of please and check who this person really is.” The King demanded before the quest could protest.

I removed the hood from the person’s head and my eyes widened when I saw who was sitting in front of me. “No..way..”


End file.
